<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【柴哈】重生 by kaylle101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219720">【柴哈】重生</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylle101/pseuds/kaylle101'>kaylle101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:22:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylle101/pseuds/kaylle101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>失业小刘和站街朵儿</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>刘昊然/张若昀, 柴哈 - Relationship, 甜奶 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【柴哈】重生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　<br/>
刘昊然失业了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　拿着老板开给他的最后一点工资，抱起在曾经属于他的办公桌上的他的杂物，从同事们的窃窃私语和目光注视中离开了工作了三年的写字楼。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　没日没夜的干着吃力不讨好的活，这样的生活反正刘昊然也过够了，出门的时候他尽量装作浑身轻松，这样于他自己于其他人心理上都不会有什么太大的负担。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　屋漏偏逢连夜雨，外面真的开始下雨了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　曾经和刘昊然有些暧昧的同事拿着一把雨伞走到他面前，不过刘昊然在她脸上没看出来几分爱，倒有是十分的怜悯与同情。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　刘昊然婉拒了她的好意，好在雨还没下的太大，他冒着雨走出去了。不知道在她眼里，刘昊然的背影是什么样的，固执的？可怜的？刘昊然倒是更愿意表现出一个悲壮的姿态。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　824号电线杆的对面有个幽黑的巷子，里面是些出来买的婊/子。也不光是女的，也有男的。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　走进巷子里，挑一个你喜欢的且价钱承受的起的，搂着就可以往某家酒店或宾馆去了。不知情的外人眼里这条巷子是情侣约会谈情的圣地，可实际上只是一个你情我愿皮肉交易的偷欢场所。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　刘昊然回家要穿过这条逼仄狭窄的小巷，三年如一日。所以刘昊然一开始就知道这是个什么肮脏的地方，但他也必须每天从这个肮脏的路上走过，久而久之，也就不那么在意了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　人是会变的，住在这的第二年，刘昊然注意到了一个人，每天穿着各式各样剪裁得体的西装三件套将前凸后翘的身材勾勒到极致，要价很高，来找他的人都叫他朵儿。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　朵儿长得很好看，刘昊然不知道其他人怎么觉得，反正他整个人直接长在自己的审美点上，如果他不是站街的，也许刘昊然还真的会和他谈一场风花雪月。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　朵儿每天傍晚准时站在巷子里等人，一开始是站在最黑最深的地方，后来就站在巷子口。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　从前他是最受欢迎的，不过现在是门前冷落鞍马稀。也许是因为他们玩够了，也许是因为上过他的人太多了，也许是因为他年纪有些大了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　不过他好像没受什么影响，除了从暗处走到明处，其他一切都没怎么改变，依旧是穿着每天翻新的西装，头发背到后面用发胶固定好，背靠着冷冷潮湿的墙壁，葱白手指之间夹着一根烟。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　不过谁会去关心一个站街的，刘昊然虽然关注他，但是他的生活温饱问题和刘昊然无关，他没客人没收入那就让他饿死好了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　但显然，他还没落入沿街乞讨的境地，或许他的家境还不错，或许他只是出来玩玩。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　不知怎的刘昊然心里萌生出一股鄙夷，往日朵儿或温柔或放荡的表情都变成了对他的讥笑嘲讽。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　雨还在下，又回到824号，还没拐弯，就看见朵儿靠在巷子口抽烟。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　再往前去，刘昊然看见巷子里没有人，只有朵儿一个。也是，下雨天谁还会打着伞在这里等人来嫖呢，那可真是自己作践自己。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　不过朵儿不一样，他没打伞，站在屋檐底下身上的浅灰色西装还干爽着，只有眼睛里弥漫着湿润的水汽，而刘昊然，淋得像只落汤鸡，黑框眼镜的镜片上满是水痕。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他也注意到了刘昊然，投射过来一道目光，刘昊然猜他也一定认识自己，几乎每天的擦肩而过让刘昊然产生了他们俩很熟的错觉。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　朵儿几乎是看见刘昊然走过来的同时，就扔了手里的烟，还略显做作地踩在脚底碾了碾。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　可能是嫌弃刘昊然没钱，一次都买不起他吧。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　不过现在也没几个人买他。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　真是造化弄人，两个“失意”人在冰冷的雨天隔着一条马路遥向对望，而心里却充满对对方的挖苦。这感觉不好，因为刘昊然心里有点酸涩。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　刘昊然裤兜里还揣着老板给他的这个月的工资，此时那张薄薄的信用卡突然存在感特别强烈，圆钝的边缘将他的大腿硌得生疼。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　刘昊然走到朵儿身边，朵儿抬头掀起薄薄的眼皮看了看他，雨水还在不停滴滴答答从刘昊然的头发上滑落。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“今天天气不太好啊。”刘昊然先开口。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“……嗯。”朵儿似乎在压抑着什么情绪，只轻描淡写地回答。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“咱们……找个地方？”跟朵儿说话时刘昊然又不敢去看他双眼，于是低着头看着他那双蒙了一点灰尘的亮面的有一点跟的皮鞋。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　朵儿向后退了两三步，刘昊然以为他看不起他要离开，但是当刘昊然抬头时，看见了朵儿向他勾手，腰肢微微摇摆，目光迷离又清冷，还有着一丝难以察觉的疲惫。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他强撑着一张勾引人的脸，眉毛上挑一点。于是刘昊然二话不说跟在他后面，一路沉默无语。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　朵儿带刘昊然来到一家酒店前，他说这是他常来的地方。刘昊然抬头看一眼，是他从来没住过的高级酒店，看来朵儿要价高的确正常，能来这种地方只是为了打一炮的人肯定都是些大款。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　不过他现在的处境刘昊然不是不知道，几乎没人再找他，这其中的变故他不知道。朵儿还带刘昊然来这里，也怕是为了维系他那仅剩的脸面。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　刘昊然没有考虑，跟着他进了酒店，开了一间大床房，显然前台小姐知道朵儿是这里的常客，她并没有对于他们两个大男人开一间房表示有什么不妥，只是在刷卡的时候委婉的提醒刘昊然余额不足。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　刘昊然才发现自己掏错了卡，强忍住骂脏话的冲动，掏出老板刚刚给他打了钱的工资卡，这才完事。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　朵儿在一旁没有什么表情，他只是乖乖地站在一边，等刘昊然弄完。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　进了房间刘昊然就把朵儿按在了门板上，吻他的脖颈和喉结，他的头发还湿着蹭到朵儿的脸侧，可能是有些凉，朵儿全身颤抖一下，双手伸到刘昊然的背后搂住他。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他身上皮肤和刘昊然想象中的一样，光滑细腻，还极易留下痕迹，散发着淡淡的男式香水气味。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他们一路搂抱着倒在洁白的大床上，刘昊然迫不及待的解开朵儿那精美但碍事的西装和衬衫。朵儿没有任何反抗的动作，刘昊然有点不满意于他的顺从，于是狠狠地掐了一把他腰侧薄薄的软肉。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他小小地痛呼了一声随后带着不解地看向刘昊然，湿漉漉的目光好像外面的雨点拍在刘昊然身上。刘昊然这才看见朵儿的左眼皮上有一道小小的疤痕，可那疤痕却并不让人感到狰狞，反而这种残缺使得眼前的人更加美艳。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　刘昊然从床头的抽屉里找出酒店提供的安全套，银色的包装和朵儿今天的西装很配。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　取出一片刘昊然刚要打开，张若昀便突然跪趴在刘昊然身前，脸颊轻轻蹭着刘昊然的裤裆，然后抬眼看向刘昊然。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　朵儿身上的西装还穿得整整齐齐，翘起的浑圆屁股将西装裤绷得紧紧的，勾勒出两瓣圆润的肉。这使得刘昊然气血翻涌，下身一下子就支起了一个小帐篷，他一把按住朵儿的后脑，将他的头埋在那鼓起的一处。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你想给我口？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　朵儿没吱声，他费力地抬起头看向刘昊然点了点头。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　于是刘昊然松开了按着他后脑的手，朵儿立马用牙齿叼住裤链将刘昊然裤子拉下，又脱下刘昊然的内裤，那挺立的一根便迫不及待跳了出来打在朵儿脸上。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　白净的脸和深色的肉棒对比过于强烈，刘昊然不由得呼吸一滞，随后喘了口粗气。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　朵儿伸出一截小巧红艳的舌头，从根部开始慢慢舔舐，他做的很细致，像品尝什么人间美味一般嘬得啧啧作响，从柱身上盘亘的每一条血管到每一条沟壑，再到龟头上的铃口，他将舌尖抵在那一处小小孔洞钻进去一点又退出来，如此反复几次以后已经吐出些前液，朵儿伸出舌尖将猩甜液体卷入口中然后张开那水润肉欲的鲜红双唇，习惯性地将舌头垫在牙齿上，缓缓将刘昊然的阴茎含进口中。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“啊……”刘昊然发出一声满足的喟叹，不由自主地抓住朵儿的头发，拽着他的头开始前后摆动。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　刘昊然那物十分粗长，即使朵儿口活不错却也还是没完全吞下去，龟头已经抵着他的喉头无法再深入，还是有一点露在外面。朵儿的嘴唇挡住牙齿不让自己磕疼刘昊然，随着阴茎的抽插，口腔和舌头顺从地挤压舔舐着。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　很快，刘昊然的阴茎在朵儿口中跳动了几下，朵儿知道刘昊然是要射了，于是卖力地吮了几下，果然刘昊然抵着他的舌根射出了一股股精液。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　刘昊然立马抽出来，还未射完的精液断断续续射在了朵儿的白嫩脸庞上，有的甚至挂在了眼睫上，过多的精液拉长了丝流下来滴在他的西装上。而朵儿半张着嘴，口中白色粘液覆盖在舌头上充满了口腔，还有几滩射在他的肉唇上。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　刘昊然看着他迷离的双眸将他嘴唇上的精液涂开，然后又将脸上的精液一并刮到他的嘴里，然后趁着朵儿要咽下去的瞬间狠狠地吻住了他。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　果然他的唇瓣如同绵软的棉花糖，丰腴又嫩滑，轻松撬开牙关，精液的味道算不上好，但是好在刘昊然并不嫌弃，他紧紧缠绕着朵儿的舌头在他的口腔中肆虐，舔过他的每一颗贝齿时而舔过凹凸的上颚，时而扫过舌头下的软肉，将自己的精液深深地烙印在朵儿口中的每一处。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　两人分离时拉出一条暧昧银丝，朵儿的嘴唇比之前更要红肿，于是刘昊然将刚才的安全套包装取来，塞在朵儿两唇之中。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“撕开，用嘴给我戴上。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　于是朵儿用牙齿叼住边缘，轻轻一撕将安全套取出，用嘴唇含住那圆圆的小东西，俯身张口又含住刘昊然那重新挺立起来的硕大。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　安全套有些褶皱，朵儿又含了几下刘昊然的阴茎才将安全套整个平整地套好。然后他抬头舔了下亮晶晶的嘴唇，说：“好甜。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　酒店的安全套的确是甜味的，朵儿没撒谎，但是在床上听来就是另一种意味。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你是不是都馋死了，就等着有人来上你？是不是？”刘昊然剥开他的衬衫，将他奶白色的丰满乳肉裸露在外，伸手揪住一颗粉嫩乳头揉搓按压然后拉出一段距离，朵儿倒吸一口凉气忍不住的嘤咛出口。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　但是刘昊然却没有解他的领带，细细的领带系在他的脖子上，一点没有庄重感，更像是一条拴着可爱宠物的项圈。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“呃……不知道你能不能让我满意啊……”朵儿眯起双眼微张着那张引人犯罪的红润双唇向刘昊然挑衅，然后用踢掉了皮鞋的脚尖轻轻地踩着刘昊然的勃起之处。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“嘶……你是不是爽不够……”刘昊然其实是第一次在外面嫖，不知道那些人在床上是什么样，不过现在他见识到了，怪不得这个行业可以经营得经久不衰。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他把朵儿的脚从他的裤裆之间挪走，朵儿还穿着黑色的袜子，于是刘昊然将他的西装裤和袜子一并扯下来，意想不到的是他只穿了一条朴素的四角内裤。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　朵儿见刘昊然的眼神定在他的内裤上有些微微窘迫，于是他伸手将自己的内裤脱了下去随手扔到不知什么地方。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　朵儿的下体光洁一片，阴茎有些微微挺起的趋势，下面的两颗小球也生的圆润可爱，后面的入口更是鲜艳欲滴，正缓缓地向外吐露润滑液。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“如果你可以比其他人都棒，我以后就只让你干我。”朵儿跨坐在刘昊然的大腿上，淋漓娇嫩的双臀在他的胯间色情地前后摩擦，刘昊然甚至怀疑他的牛仔裤的冰凉拉链已经先他自己一步进入到朵儿的温柔乡里去了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“那其他人可真是可怜。”刘昊然一手搂着他的腰一手抓住他挺翘丰腴的屁股，果真摸了一手滑溜溜的液体，他把那些液体抹在朵儿的胸脯上，于是朵儿的胸前也是一片湿亮泛着白玉般莹润的光泽。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　于是刘昊然拽着朵儿的领带将朵他的胸脯压向自己的脸，他将脸整个埋在朵儿那软嫩弹滑充满淡淡奶香的乳肉中，几乎令他喘不上气来，伸出舌头细细地一寸寸舔过每一处，留下一串串暗昧的红痕。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　舔舐到乳头处时便将那一粒小巧红豆整个含入口中仔细品味，舌尖在乳晕上转圈等到乳头被刺激得完全挺起再用力地抵着乳尖狠狠压下去，直到柔嫩的奶孔控制不住得完全张开，可怜的人儿不住颤抖痉挛。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　刘昊然的另一只手也没闲着，托着朵儿的屁股，时而揉捏时而拍打，很快那桃子形状的屁股便染上了一层浅浅的粉色，更多黏腻的液体从贪婪的穴口汩汩流出彻底打湿了刘昊然的裤子。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　换了一边乳头玩弄的同时，刘昊然将两根手指伸到朵儿的穴口处，那里早就湿滑得不成样子，想来他一直都准备着随时跟金主打一炮。于是刘昊然心头又升腾起一股鄙夷，两根手指在滑腻得不断张合的入口打转，时不时将一个指节没入其中。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　于是朵儿的小穴在刘昊然手指每次没入的时候拼命挽留，贪吃的媚肉紧紧地吸附缠绕上来，可是却挽留不住刘昊然肆意亵玩的手指。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　你问刘昊然为什么不直接上？当然是因为他贵，一下就上完了岂不是浪费。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　终于在上下同时地攻略下，朵儿的阴茎直挺挺地立了起来，硬邦邦的戳在我的小腹上，铃口吐出的液体在刘昊然刚刚才风干的衬衫上又划出一道道淫糜水痕。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“嗯嗯啊……唔……前面……”朵儿受不住地哼哼，他想把手伸到前面去撸一撸自己硬挺的欲望。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　刘昊然见状将拽着他领带的那只手松开，转而去把他的两只手腕抓在一起背在他背后，另一只手变本加厉地在他身下的入口处骚刮。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“唔……啊啊……对不……”他好像是饿极了的模样，慌不择言地向刘昊然求饶道歉，可是他并没有做错什么，也许在床上确实什么话都说得出来，也不枉刘昊然花大价钱买他一次。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“唔啊……进去吧……求你了……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　刘昊然用两根手指撑开朵儿那湿热软绵的入口，将自己的硕大火热抵在入口处，那红艳的媚肉便讨好地包裹上来，甚至已经开始有规律地吮吸龟头。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　而刘昊然并没有插进去，不知怎的，他看见朵儿那张浸在情欲里的脸庞心里有些失落，他会对每个买过他的人做这种表情吗？他会不会对别人说过更多的淫词浪语？他会不会根本就不在乎上他的人是谁？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　甚至他现在都不知道朵儿的名字。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你告诉我你叫什么名字，我就插进去。”刘昊然将龟头在他穴口处上下左右磨蹭，让他吃进去一点又立刻抽出来，他的敏感点生的极浅，每次龟头都会碾压到那一处小小凸起，跟快他便被撩拨的几近高潮，却被刘昊然强行地阻断。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“呃啊……我也不知道……你的名字……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　刘昊然没想到他居然会反问他，心里居然有些受宠若惊，转念一想，一个婊/子在床上说的话又有几分真。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　于是刘昊然说了自己的名字给他，他竟然还有心思思考刘昊然的名字究竟是哪几个字，刘昊然有些不耐烦，彻底将他的腰举起来悬空，这样朵儿便一点阴茎都吃不到了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你叫什么？”刘昊然再一次问他，他终于颤抖着开口。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我叫……张若昀……啊！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　刘昊然猛然将他的腰松开，由于重力作用张若昀一下子就将刘昊然那傲人的尺寸吃到了底。他惊喘了一声，随后便极力忍耐不再放肆大喊，但痉挛的穴肉和颤抖个不停的腿根出卖了他现在有多爽。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　刘昊然坐着草了他几十下后便将他按倒在柔软的床上，张若昀一下子就陷进了柔软的床垫，床单被两具火热躯体压出色情的褶皱。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　张若昀两条腿夹在刘昊然的腰上，随着刘昊然的前后冲撞不断摆动，好像风雨中不断摇曳的灯芯草，脆弱又美好。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　刘昊然将他两条腿压在他肩膀上，这个姿势后面小嘴吞吃性器的情况他便可以看得一清二楚，他看了一眼便别过脸去，又被刘昊然捏着下巴扳回来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你看着，看看我会不会比其他人都强。”刘昊然不知从何处萌生出一股子执着，也许是失业带给他的挫败感，也许是捍卫男人在床上的尊严，又或者是，他真的想让张若昀只属于他。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　粗大紫红的性器在张若昀红肿的小穴中不断进出，刘昊然都是整根拔出只留龟头在穴中，又整根没入，嫣红的媚肉被大开大合的动作肏得服服帖帖，抽出的时候被带出去一些，然后又随着插入被顶回火热紧致的甬道内。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　张若昀就那么被强迫得盯着，除开他涨红的脸颊和轻轻喘息开合的丰润嘴唇，他的眼底流露出一丝难以察觉的伤感。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你说干你这一行的，还会失业吗？”刘昊然一边大力顶撞一边掐着张若昀的脸蛋问他。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　张若昀混沌的脑子立马清醒过来，他抱着自己的大腿将腿又抬高张开了些，好像是怕刘昊然上的不爽一样。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“只要你喜欢我，我就永远不会失业啊……嗯！”张若昀抬手将刘昊然的眼睛摘下来扔到床下，少了那层雾气晕染的镜片，两人赤裸裸地四目相对。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　摘下眼镜一时有些看不清楚，刘昊然眯起眼睛去看张若昀，明明已经将沾着水滴的眼镜摘了，可是他在张若昀眼里还是清楚的看到了一片若有若无转瞬即逝的水汽，将那墨黑的瞳仁沾染得越发晶亮。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　刘昊然听张若昀这么说有些恼怒，他一个挺身将阴茎狠狠地顶进了深处，甚至都要把囊袋给挤进去了，胯骨狠狠撞在张若昀水豆腐一样的软臀上，激起层层雪白肉浪。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　张若昀长长地呻吟了一声，尾音带着愉悦的颤抖，天鹅般优雅的脖颈高高扬起，崩出完美的弧度，小小的一颗喉结在顶端凸出，脆弱地上下滚动。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　刘昊然咽了一口口水，握住张若昀的双手，将十指缓缓插进张若昀的指缝，然后缓慢色情地在指根处抽插，将那一双纤纤的葱白玉手磨蹭得覆上一层水红。然后将张若昀的双手扣在他的肩膀两侧，俯身啃上他那不停抖动的小小喉结，果不其然又引起他身体地一阵猛烈痉挛，甚至张若昀已经射出了第一股浓精。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　很久没有释放过的男人精液又浓又多，被蹭在两人的小腹上，随着刘昊然的动作不断被拍打拉扯，在两人之间拉出一条条粘稠的白色丝线。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　高潮过后的身体更为敏感，刘昊然反复鞭挞张若昀的敏感点，没撞一次就用力舔过他的喉结，惹得张若昀哭叫着高潮了一次又一次。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　前列腺高潮来得又快又狠，酥麻的快感从四肢百骸袭来，最后将张若昀脑子冲撞得什么都不剩，只剩下刘昊然低声的粗喘和自己欢愉的呻吟环绕在耳边。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　痉挛的穴肉紧紧将刘昊然的阴茎咬住，生怕他抽出去一样，像是在挽留，在安抚刘昊然那颗被打击的失落的心。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　就在张若昀即将登上第二波高潮的时候，刘昊然突然从身后抽出，一下子变得空虚的后穴还没来得及反应，湿漉漉的张开着，可望见里面贪吃的媚肉正一下一下收缩吮吸着。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　张若昀下意识地又将手环在腿根处，将腿掰得更开邀请着刘昊然下一轮的进攻。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　场景实在艳丽的过分，但是刘昊然并没有插进去，他欣赏了一会张若昀迷离的淫荡样子，便将他柔软的身体翻过去，让他跪趴在床上塌下腰撅起屁股。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　刘昊然将张若昀脖子上领带的结拉到后面，他拽着着长长的领带就像是牵着狗绳，然后挺身撞进了张若昀还在不断张合的小穴。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“嗯啊……啊啊啊……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　刘昊然缓慢的拉扯着领带，再加上后入的雌伏姿势被人侵犯，张若昀感觉自己好像真的是一只嗷嗷叫唤的发情母狗不知廉耻地翘着屁股摇晃着求欢。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　刘昊然将他的臀瓣拍得啪啪作响，很快就红了一片，拍一下内里就纠缠着收缩夹紧，那种快感将刘昊然的理智烧了个干净，他绕着张若昀的敏感点转了几圈，直到张若昀的大腿根颤抖着快要跪不住，关节粉红的双手抓紧了雪白的床单，嘴里发出控制不住的淫荡喊叫。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　刘昊然猛地收紧了张若昀脖子上的领带，仿佛将自己所有的一切情感倾泻而出，自负，不满，卑微，爱意，恨意，全都在他收紧的领带中爆发开来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　张若昀正处在极乐的边缘，被猛地勒紧脖子让他几乎瞬间窒息，他长大了嘴巴使劲地呼吸却吸不进一丝空气，也发不出一声来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　窒息到快要晕过去的身体将下身高潮的快感放大了千千万万倍，张若昀立马就爆发了绝顶的高潮，后穴强烈地痉挛收缩按压这着刘昊然的阴茎，阴茎射出又一股稀薄的精液，窒息的恐怖又让张若昀的尿意愈发控制不住，于是淡黄的尿液从尿道口喷薄而出，将床单打湿了一大片，有的甚至已经溅到了张若昀的脸上。张若昀大腿根乃至整个身体都陷入了停不下来的剧烈颤抖中。他再跪不住，瘫在了床上，双眼翻白，口中吐舌，分泌过多的口水沿着嘴角流过下巴滴在床单上。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　刘昊然猛然清醒过来，立马解开了张若昀脖子上紧紧的领带，阴茎在张若昀后穴的高潮中痛快地射了出来。他将张若昀狼藉的身体翻过来，只见他好像如重获新生般地大口大口呼吸，脸色从紫红慢慢恢复成正常的粉红。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　刘昊然怜爱地将张若昀紧紧抱在怀里，也顾不上两人身上的精液汗液尿液，与他交换了一个温柔绵长又深情的吻。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　张若昀恢复平静的呼吸后他看见刘昊然紧张的目光，眼角甚至已经流了几滴眼泪。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他用力地勾起嘴角笑了笑，开口道：“我们从现在开始都重生了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　刘昊然略带疑惑的看着他，然后好像又在张若昀坚定的目光里得到了答案，他深深的陷入了名为张若昀的漩涡。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“好好的再活一次。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　-end-<br/>
　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>